


【宜嘉】饲养注意项🐶

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Summary: *双性
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *双性

*

“段......宜......恩......”

小宠物奶声奶气地扒上段宜恩的肩膀，湿热的呼吸肆无忌惮地打在他侧脸。段宜恩缩缩脖子，感觉那毛茸茸垂着的小狗耳朵扫在他脖子上痒痒的。这个淘气包，是否又要撒娇？段宜恩有点心软，嗯了一声刚想转过头去，耳边又忽得响起细声的奶吼。

“讨厌你！”

趁段宜恩捂着耳朵呲牙咧嘴，王嘉尔气呼呼地跑回房间锁上了门。

*

“Mark，你家的小狗终于人化了吗？”

“化是化了......”

“就说嘛，当初医院不也说是会化人的类型嘛，都捡回来这么久了，再不变，他就是个哪吒。怎么样？是个漂亮男孩吧？咦，嘿......已经吃到嘴了吗？”

“在范呐，我打电话来是想问问你，你家的猫猫化人的时候，有没有什么奇怪的地方啊......”

“奇怪的地方......？”林在范举着手机，悄咪咪瞄了一眼靠在沙发上发呆的小荣。那只小猫对视线好敏感，立马扭过头来瞪他，脑袋上的猫耳不满地抖了抖。林在范也跟着心虚地抖了抖，“除了爱挠人，也没什么奇怪的啊......”

“我是说，身体方面的。比如说，长错器官了啊......之类的......”

“？？？”

刚刚化人的小狗狗新鲜鲜热腾腾的，沐浴在主人温柔的目光里本来是好事，但是现在这个姿势实在太羞耻，王嘉尔从喉咙里发出委屈的呜呜声，头顶两扇狗狗耳垂下来害羞地盖住眼睛。

“主人还要盯多久啊......”

他已经仰在这里大张着腿足足十分钟了，但是段宜恩还扶着他的腿根，盯着他腿间令人羞耻的部位，眼神没挪开过。

段宜恩也不想这样的，但他实在搞不懂。明明一只小公狗，宠物医院也说好了他一定会变成男孩子的，怎么下面竟然？

长......了......雌......穴......？

王嘉尔腿间的位置细嫩光滑，只不过生长着对段宜恩来说有点陌生的器官。两片肉嘟嘟的阴唇饱满粉嫩，在他两条腿之间鼓出来，夹着小小的羞怯的阴蒂，中间一道细细的肉缝，正逐渐在主人直白的目光中变得湿润。那个最脆弱柔软的地方，还是淡淡的粉色，理所当然地，没有被任何人使用过。

第一个进入这个蜜穴的十有八九是段宜恩——段宜恩没什么心思琢磨这件事，也完全没有情欲的反应，反而是有些担心。小狗还光溜溜的，没来得及穿任何衣服，段宜恩挂了询问的电话，毫无预兆地在王嘉尔胸前揉了一把。

“呜！......干嘛啊......”王嘉尔在惊吓间委屈地颤抖，悄悄掀开一边耳朵偷看段宜恩的表情。主人粗糙的掌心还摩挲着自己软绵绵的乳肉，过于敏感的乳尖在揉搓下很快充血挺立，戳着段宜恩的手掌心，令王嘉尔的脸更红了一些。

但是看段宜恩，却还一本正经。

“是男孩子没错啊......”

虽然胸前的肉肉过于丰盈，在掌握的动作中足以让人浮想联翩。可这种程度的乳房终究和女人不能比，段宜恩揉着，再看王嘉尔稚嫩的脸和筋肉分明的匀称身体，更加确认面前的小狗狗是变成了男孩。而此刻，段宜恩刻意忽略了从他的敞开的阴屄里不断溢出的淫水，尽管那几股淫水已经打湿了狗狗的小屁股。

“哈......我......”

从他还是一只小狗的时候，王嘉尔就习惯了黏着段宜恩。他每天守在家里，期盼的是段宜恩回家来的身影，段宜恩逗弄他的嗓音，搔揉他肚皮的手指，还有最温暖的笑脸和那个熟悉的怀抱。如今唯一依赖的主人，被他看作是全世界的人，正毫不顾忌地看着他最害羞的性器官。这种认知让王嘉尔怎么也无法冷静，整个身体在陌生的欲望中逐渐泛起了粉色。

虽然这样难为情，身后的尾巴还是摆个不停。

最动情的部分是那个还在段宜恩视线中的小屄。两片阴唇像待放的花瓣，颤巍巍地慢慢绽开，将原本含在里面的嫩红的穴肉露了出来。其中的小豆豆仿佛苏醒过来，慢慢充血勃起。小狗几乎全部的注意力都放在了自己下面，于是明显感受到了身体的变化，体会到那朵为了主人绽开的小花。他害羞极了，却不敢合拢大腿，只因为段宜恩的手指还掐着他的腿根。

即使小狗很努力地收缩穴肉，妄图关闭那个湿漉漉的入口，他的努力也只是造成阴唇色情地开合，像在渴望什么。生理本能的反应让他压抑不住细碎的呻吟，下面也不断涌出更多水来，段宜恩看着，后知后觉地身上发热。

“你......”他刚反应过来，自己盯着人家的生殖器官那么没礼貌地看了好一阵。他想说，他应该带小狗去医院看看，毕竟这种特殊的构造，还是和医生确认了好。但是又很快想到，他是他的主人，他们迟早要做的，现在眼前摆着自家狗狗热乎乎的女穴，怎么，这样都不上还是男人吗？

段宜恩向前凑了凑，腾出只手揉了揉王嘉尔的耳朵。毛茸茸软乎乎的耳朵手感很好，而且他一摸，王嘉尔就更软了腰，靠在他怀里哼唧。

“呼......好舒服，主人摸摸耳朵......”

小狗眯起眼睛，嗓子里发出甜腻的哼声。这个表情，就像从前他吃到喜欢的肉肉一样幸福。段宜恩忽然心里痒痒的。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯......”

“那要不要......做更舒服的事？”

“要！”

王嘉尔欢声喊要的时候，很像他还是小狗那时，快乐地嗷嗷叫的声音。段宜恩笑了笑，探手下去，用指头慢慢地撑开小狗已经预备完毕的雌屄。泛滥的淫水很轻易地沾湿了主人的手指，王嘉尔有些过意不去，看着自己的下面一点点地张合蠕动，腰间不自觉颤抖起来。

“呜......主人！我......哈......”

王嘉尔觉得有点怪怪的，下面肿胀充血到酸痛的程度，当段宜恩的指甲刮过那颗已经兴奋起来的阴蒂，他终于无助地惊呼一声，躺在段宜恩怀里潮吹不止。

不受控制喷出的淫水把段宜恩的衣服都弄湿了。段宜恩看着怀里的漂亮小狗可怜地失神地颤抖，觉得口干舌燥。王嘉尔已经跟他相处过很长的一段时间，对他的一切都很熟悉了，分明清楚他是自己朝夕相处的主人。可是对于段宜恩来说，他的小宠物一直是一只毛茸茸的小毛球，是直到今天才变出了这张脸，虽然美得不可方物，但在某种意义上，这是一张陌生的脸。

于是，段宜恩现在的感觉就是，自己正抱着一个陌生的男孩......女孩......？总之是个第一次见面的一丝不挂的正在潮吹喷水的尤物，理所当然的，胯下那东西已经硬得无可救药。

*

“不要不要不要不要啊啊！疼！”

*

“你不躺下，医生就看不清楚。知不知道？”

段宜恩在这苦口婆心，但王嘉尔死活抓着他的衣服不肯放开，两条腿胡乱蹬着挣扎。他习惯性嗓子里发出不乐意的低吼，看见段宜恩严肃的表情，又很快识相地换成娇哼。

“主人怎么不想要我了啊......”

自从到达宠物医院，王嘉尔就没听过话，一会儿不配合问话，一会儿不配合检查。段宜恩担心他的身体，既然长错了性器官，医生总要看看那里才行，但王嘉尔只顾黏着段宜恩，誓死不脱裤子。医生站在一边若无其事，耐心地等小狗的主人劝导，大概职业生涯中已经见过太多不听话的小狗了。

“没有啊。”段宜恩在诊床边上坐下，自然地把闹腾的小狗搂紧怀里。“我没有不要你，只是叫他看看而已。他看了之后才能告诉我你是不是一只健康小狗啊。”

王嘉尔听了这话，没预兆地瘪起嘴哭起来。

“那我如果不是健康小狗，怎么办啊！”

“唉呦......”段宜恩无奈地叹气，“不管你是不是健康小狗，都是我的小狗，好不好？不会不要你的，我很爱你，一直爱你。”

闹腾狗狗的伤心来得快去得也快，眼角还泛着泪光，就马上又开心地摇起尾巴贴进段宜恩怀里了。可他很快又怯怯地垂下耳朵，抱紧段宜恩的肩膀在他耳边悄声说：“可是，怎么能让别的人看呢......嘉嘉的那里......是属于主人的啊......”

段宜恩顿了顿，心虚地瞄着不远处充耳不闻的医生，“咳......你在说什么啊......”

小狗皱紧眉头疑惑地看段宜恩一眼，像在怪他怎么听不懂。于是他加大了点声音，故作聪明地解释给段宜恩听。

“嘉嘉下面的小穴啊......两个，都是你的！只有段宜恩能摸，只有段宜恩能看啊......”

难以解释。段宜恩尴尬地笑了笑，随即不由分说地把王嘉尔按倒在诊床上，没几秒钟就把他裤子扒了。小狗抵不过大力气的主人，尽管不乐意地假哭，又大喊强奸，都没有用。

他穿的是段宜恩的衣服。家里没有女士内裤，于是段宜恩找了自己的内裤给王嘉尔套上来的。紧贴着屄肉的那块布料，竟然已经湿透，贴附着王嘉尔形状好看的阴唇。鼓鼓囊囊的显露着淫荡的线条，甚至能透出那颗敏感到碰一碰就会令王嘉尔潮吹的小豆豆。

“呜......真的要给他看嘛......”

段宜恩正箍着王嘉尔的上半身，但忽然觉得小狗松了挣扎的力气，好像认了命。

“对。但是我就在这里，抱着你好吗。不用害怕。”

姿势的缘故，段宜恩要弯着腰，把自己的脖子给王嘉尔搂，王嘉尔才肯躺下乖乖岔开腿给医生检查。

套着胶皮手套的手指伸进软烂的穴口摸来摸去，摸得王嘉尔不适地哼哼。这样摸了半天，医生才下结论。

“很走运，是只双性狗狗呢。看来发育了完整的阴道，但是缺失子宫，前列腺发育也不完全。化作双性的宠物很少见，应该可以卖个好价钱。”

“啊，真的吗，那他身体有没有什么问题？”

“目前看来是没什么问题，只不过双性的阴道会窄小一点，可能进去的时候会更痛。”指尖在里面继续摸索，“嗯？你还没用过吗？”

显然医生摸到了那层象征着王嘉尔还没被插入过的肉膜。段宜恩点点头。

本来是要用的，可谁叫我实在塞不进去，他又痛得太厉害一直在哭，只好先来看医生。这小狗还把我肩膀咬得差点出血。快别提了，提到都萎。

——当然这都是段宜恩偷偷在心里说的。可是王嘉尔这时候比他外放得多，梗着脖子红着脸，炫耀似的跟医生讲。

“但是他很快会用我的！今天晚上就会喔！回去马上就用喔！一刻也不耽误。”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小狗爱爱初体验

*

这次检查只不过是叫陌生男人摸摸小穴而已，甚至医生推荐段宜恩给小狗打乳环或者阴蒂环，说有套餐优惠呢，段宜恩都拒绝了，只怕王嘉尔疼。可是走的时候，王嘉尔非说身体不舒服，要主人背。

“你不舒服的话，就叫医生再给你看看？”

段宜恩当然知道王嘉尔无病呻吟，挑着眉饶有兴趣地逗他，可还是被他撇着嘴的委屈神情打败。

“求求你嘛......”

背这只不安分的小狗真的够累，何况王嘉尔总是没完没了地忍不住亲他的耳朵和脖子。段宜恩勾着王嘉尔的腿弯堪堪弯着腰，背着他下楼的时候第三十次认真考虑松手把王嘉尔丢下去。

但是舍不得摔疼小狗，所以三十次也只是想想而已。

王嘉尔满不乐意，惦记着刚刚段宜恩和医生的对话。

“段宜恩，你不许卖掉我喔。”他说这话的时候有些咬牙切齿，想的是，如果段宜恩真的敢卖掉他，他就要把段宜恩的那根棒棒咬断。

“不卖。”背着他的主人爽快地答。

“真的？那如果有人出一百万跟你买呢。”

王嘉尔随便扯了个数，他对价格没什么概念的，不知道自己确实能卖到这个价。

“一千万也不卖，祖宗，你怎么那么多话？”

“那你得发誓！”

“发什么誓啊？”

闹腾小狗靠在主人背上思考了一阵，没什么好想法，终于淘气地捏了捏段宜恩的耳垂。

“你发誓，如果有一天不喜欢王嘉尔了，就叫王嘉尔把你的棒棒咬断！”

*

“嗷！段宜恩！”

电视里播着无聊的电视剧，段宜恩瘫在沙发上，捏着遥控器心不在焉。从厨房里传来王嘉尔的奶吼声，划破沉寂的空气。

“你吃了我的冰激凌！”

他只穿着内裤，上身逛荡着大两号的衬衣，光着脚哒哒哒跑过来，站到段宜恩身前质问主人。

“香草味的怎么没有啦？！蓝色包装的那个！一定是被你吃了，你怎么欺负小狗？讨厌讨厌！”

段宜恩盯两眼小宠物白花花的大腿，不紧不慢地伸出手来，在他的细嫩紧致的大腿上轻轻地捏。

“谁爱吃啊。明明是昨天你自己吃的。”

王嘉尔不可思议地睁大眼睛，握着小勺的那只手咋呼地挥着。

“可是每个口味都买了三盒！我昨天只吃了两盒啊......现在没有了......”

“你忘了，超市只剩两盒香草了，所以当时多买了一盒草莓的给你。都被你吃了，当然没了。”

“唔......”狗狗健忘，这会儿想起来确实像段宜恩说的，于是摆摆脑袋准备就这事翻篇儿。

可是他亲近熟悉的段宜恩的手，在拍了拍他的屁股之后就收了回去，段宜恩还煞有介事地说：“嘉嘉冤枉我，唉，我好伤心。”

单纯的王嘉尔立刻着了急，他习惯像小狗时那样望着段宜恩，于是主动降低自己的视线高度，跪坐到段宜恩脚边，脸蛋蹭着段宜恩的膝盖软糯糯地安慰主人。

“是嘉嘉不好......主人不要伤心。”

“唉，嘉嘉不喜欢我，那我也不喜欢嘉嘉了吧。”

“不要！主人喜欢嘉嘉！呜......怎么这样！嘉嘉知道错了。主人喜欢嘉嘉，喜欢嘉嘉......求求主人。”可怜小狗拽着段宜恩的裤腿晃来晃去，委屈得忽然掉了眼泪。

段宜恩没什么表情，只是抬手把王嘉尔脸上的泪水抹了去，也没说一句话。

这几天确实太惯着这只小狗了，惯得他不知道天高地厚。本来训他每天晚上等在门口迎接主人，这段日子也忘在脑后，段宜恩每天下班回家，都发现小狗只顾着扎在厨房找好吃的。

明明从前巴掌大的一只小毛球，还会很乖地黏主人呢，往往一开门就见他兴奋得一蹦三尺高，啪嗒啪嗒地往段宜恩身上扑。

真怀念他小时候啊。段宜恩想着，又把手放在狗狗头顶，揉着他软绒绒的狗狗耳朵。

王嘉尔被揉得好舒服，眯起眼睛哼唧。他本是撇开腿鸭子坐在地毯上，蹭着段宜恩的小腿，下面就坐在了主人的脚面上。

热乎乎泛着水汽的阴户，毫不顾忌地在主人的脚上缓缓蹭动，是王嘉尔不自觉寻找快感地挺腰，也是为了讨好主人。

“嗯......主人摸摸......”

他软滑极了的乳肉，盈盈颤抖着，也在段宜恩的小腿上胡乱地蹭，鼓满得像是个女孩子。段宜恩没多沉迷在小狗香软的女性特征上，反而冷静得反常，连句软话也不肯对狗狗说。

王嘉尔张开嘴，呼出一口带着情欲的热气，湿漉漉的粉嫩舌尖不自觉地伸出一截。他忽得挺直腰背，小眼神盯上段宜恩的胯间。

主人那根叫狗狗喜欢得不得了的棒棒，如今还蛰伏在裤子里，但王嘉尔已经开始惦记它的味道。

“哈......哈......”他仍下意识吐着舌尖，已经咽了一口口水。垂着狗狗眼用询问的眼神看向主人，嘉嘉可以含棒棒吗？——这是他常问段宜恩的，但是这次还没来得及问出口，就看到段宜恩缓缓摇了摇头。

“呜！”王嘉尔喉咙里发出失望的呜咽，眼泪也就跟着掉。他有些自暴自弃地，只想满足现在最迫切的欲望，于是不顾主人严厉的眼神，干脆探了身，把小脸凑近了主人的胯间。

段宜恩适时地握住小狗的下巴，力气大到王嘉尔难以反抗。

“坐。”

小狗微微前倾的身体，因为主人不容置喙的一个指令，又迅速摆正了，小屁股听话地坐回主人脚面上。这时段宜恩知道，这只小狗已经够湿了，主人不肯摸，大概心里委屈得要死。

没有粗大的性器来插他止痒，甚至含一含都不许，只有手指做替代。段宜恩伸两根手指进小狗的嘴里给他舔，不时戳戳幼嫩的舌尖，想欺负欺负他吧，又怕指甲会伤到王嘉尔的喉咙。但王嘉尔像得了至宝，忘情地吸吮着，闭上眼就当做是主人的性器在安抚他。

柔软的嘴唇不断贴附段宜恩的指根，软绵绵的舌头围着指尖打转。这样只能算是暗示的动作，稚嫩的小狗也受不住，早就开始摆着腰，把下身不断溢出的淫水都蹭在主人的脚上。

“唔......唔唔......”

他来不及吞咽的口水打湿了下巴，段宜恩终于还是心疼他，听得出他模模糊糊地在喊“主人”，就抬了抬脚，掂掂小狗饱满沉甸甸的雌屄。果然引得小狗哭着高潮，潮吹泻出的大股淫水像是失禁一般，弄湿了段宜恩的拖鞋、裤脚，还有他屁股下面的地毯。

王嘉尔夹着腿，失神地靠在一边颤抖，迷蒙间又听间段宜恩慢条斯理地说：“啊......都弄湿了啊，看来今天不罚小狗是不行了......”

“嗯？”王嘉尔心里打鼓，懒洋洋地趴回主人膝头，“......还......还要罚嘉嘉吗......”

段宜恩点点头，在王嘉尔闪烁的可怜目光中下了指令。

“今天晚上，你回自己房间去睡。”

王嘉尔的狗狗耳肉眼可见地趴下来，满耳朵都写着难过。

“不！呜......主人，别......”

如果晚上不能在主人温柔的怀抱中入睡，那小狗狗的一整天就都毁了。

王嘉尔还想耍赖，段宜恩却又说：“你再讨价还价，睡前的亲亲也没有了喔。”

*

段宜恩在办公，对着电脑一坐就是一整天。王嘉尔自己跟自己玩总不尽兴，忍不住溜进主人房间，用刚洗香喷喷的身体试探地蹭蹭主人。

这是他示好的经典手段。也许是用脑袋上的狗狗耳朵往段宜恩肩膀上蹭，也许像现在这样，只隔着一层薄睡衣，挺着胸用乳肉蹭主人的手。双性小狗狗胸前的肉肉软得一塌糊涂，叫故作正经的段宜恩也很容易就心乱如麻。

不理他，他也锲而不舍，总之尽管是主人的手背，抚弄自己的胸肉也是够舒服的。害羞的乳粒很快就会挺起来，硌在段宜恩手上来回磨蹭。要是段宜恩苦笑着问他“你要干嘛啊”，就会收获狗狗无辜纯洁的眼神，还有诚实的答话：“嘉嘉想要主人摸摸。”

一般情况下，他的愿望都会得到满足，毕竟有只小妖精在旁边打扰，圣人也难继续专心工作了。自作孽的小狗，最后当然都是要被搞到连翻身的力气都没有。但他浓浓的醋意，还总是会源源不断地倾泻给家里一切电子设备。

工作的缘故，段宜恩总对着电脑和pad，冷落身边等着他陪的小狗。王嘉尔还没化人的时候，还不比pad大，有一次段宜恩偶然撞见，小毛球偷偷对着pad发狠，不乐意地奶吼，嗷嗷叫着把小爪子踏在pad屏幕上。虽说没有一点点杀伤力，但跟pad的一仗打下来，狗狗都能累的够呛。

段宜恩总被他可爱得没话说，但偶尔也生气。一次家里的笔记本电脑忽然不见，段宜恩怎么找也找不到，只知道是王嘉尔捣的鬼。

彼时王嘉尔叉着腿坐在地板上生闷气，尾巴也不摇了，留给段宜恩一个气呼呼的背影。

“你再不给我拿出来，我就生气了啊。藏哪了？”

王嘉尔满不乐意地答：“切！我才没有藏呢！主人冤枉嘉嘉，是不是也要挨罚？罚你明天不许出门去，一整天抱着我，亲亲我，摸摸我，然后我们做爱！......”

段宜恩实在拿他没办法，可后来终于在衣柜最里层的衣服堆里面找到消失一整天的笔电。

那时王嘉尔还怯生生地嘴硬：“我早跟它讲，不要往那里面钻......主人会生气的嘛......”

自家的小狗还需自己疼，当天晚上王嘉尔被进入的时候哭得太厉害，段宜恩就知道他心里还在委屈。于是破天荒地顺着他哄了：“明天我不去上班，我会抱着你，亲亲你，摸摸你，然后一整天做爱，好不好？”

*

个体差异是不可避免的，但是关于段宜恩太大这件事，王嘉尔克服得实在很困难。

他破处的时候就受了很多苦，流太多血不说，下身撕裂的疼痛简直叫他在做的过程中都晕过去好几次。段宜恩想过很多办法，想叫他先戴假的适应，再每天扩张，他那个生来窄小的穴口，也许就有机会容下主人的大肉棒。可是小狗固执得很，怎么也不肯叫假阴茎第一个冲破他的处子膜，段宜恩只好随他的意，陪他做痛苦万分的第一次。

疼他是真疼他，但是香软多汁的小狗张着腿摆在面前，难忍也是真难忍。王嘉尔可怜极了，盯着段宜恩胯间的巨大性器吓得直哭，段宜恩听着，也舍不得他这样怕，可是没办法，只好用嘴堵住他的哭声自欺欺人。

烂软红嫩的穴肉，已经被玩弄得微微肿起。两片饱胀的阴唇勉强包裹着其中阴屄，也拦不住不断溢出的股股淫水。王嘉尔靠在床头，害怕地张着腿，看自己快熟透的小穴在主人指尖下变得更加情动濡湿，做好了完全的准备。

“是你要做，那就别怕疼，宝贝。”

段宜恩看着他惨兮兮的表情，无奈地笑了一下，手底下缓慢地撸动自己挺立的硬物。那东西早在前戏中就被狗狗的淫水打湿，现在泛着水光，在王嘉尔看来，简直是他难以放弃移不开眼的珍宝。

王嘉尔已经红透了脸，眼神黏连着自己身下一片狼藉，再偷偷瞄着主人胯下的巨物，终于羞恥地挪开眼，撇着头微微皱眉头的小表情惹人怜惜。

不过他真能做到诚心实意，就是全身心地想给主人。他乖乖地，把两只手从大腿后面伸到穴口附近，拉扯着淫肉向两边分开，嫣红的屄肉慢慢向花瓣一样绽放开来，欢迎入侵的同时吐出更多的淫水，彻底将会阴打湿。

主人心里一片软，但也难以自制地烧起火来。看来今天王嘉尔真要受些苦，恐怕还要多流点血了。

“如果太痛，可以咬我。”

段宜恩倾身向前，叫乖狗狗攀上他的肩膀。他温柔地抹了抹王嘉尔眼睫上挂着的泪珠，就扶着自己缓缓抵入湿软的穴口。

“呃！嗯......”

硕大的龟头立刻被穴口湿漉漉嫩红的软肉包裹，坚定又缓慢地向里推进。虽然是第一次做，但是双性小狗的小穴天分很高，迎接着主人不断吞向深处。甫一进去，段宜恩的呼吸就陡然加重，这种湿紧的触感夹得他头皮发麻。

达到穴口浅浅的位置，段宜恩已经抵到那层薄薄的处子膜。虽然只含进一个头部，稚嫩的穴口已经被撑得近乎极限。被性器狠顶的感觉并不好受，生理的疼痛刺激得王嘉尔已经出了一身的汗，腿根抖得不受控制。

“呜呜......”眼泪也一直流，但是固执狗狗绝对不松口，咬紧牙关还是想主人狠狠操进来。

段宜恩温柔地托起王嘉尔的下巴，吻去他的眼泪，又吻他的嘴。想要转移一点小狗的注意力，可是这也是主人第一次吻他，王嘉尔更紧张了，哭着不知所措地回应。

这可是主人的亲亲啊。在今后的无数日子里，主人的亲亲对王嘉尔来说都是世上最能让他幸福的东西，陪他每个睡前的安心，每次哭泣的谅慰，每个爱到无法自拔的瞬间。

那一小截肉棒开始缓慢地抽动，抵着肉膜艰难地摩擦，抽出时总是带出大股的淫液，很快，那些无色甜香的水液就将床单弄湿一大块，王嘉尔也眼泪也跟着不停流。有一瞬间，段宜恩会担心，这样欺负小狗一阵，小狗可能会被玩到脱水。

“疼......疼啊......”王嘉尔更委屈地哭起来，胳膊缠着主人的脖子，一点劲儿也不放。

段宜恩心疼坏了，但是欲望已经不容他向外退，“我知道，忍着点。”

主人紧紧怀抱着哭泣的小狗，趁王嘉尔在亲吻茬神的空档，腰间忽然发力狠狠顶进深处。粗大的性器埋进天生用来承受性爱的窄小甬道，冲撞着可怜小狗仅存的意识，王嘉尔痛得差点咬了自己的舌头。

“啊啊！啊！......痛......啊！......”

段宜恩热烈的吻没能堵住王嘉尔撕心裂肺的尖叫。下身难以言说的疼痛彻底带走他的清醒，但又迅速地将他唤醒。在被眼泪模糊的视线中找回主人滴汗的脸庞时，王嘉尔已经被拽进颠簸的欲海无助地沉浮，只觉得自己下身脆弱的雌屄已经痛到麻木，仍有巨物在其中大开大合地抽动。

段宜恩捏着小狗后颈处娇软的肉，丝毫没有怜香惜玉的意思，大力地摆着腰满足自己此刻的欲望，嘴上还跟小狗道着歉。

“忍着点宝贝，对不起，你......嗯......”段宜恩再次凑上去，用舌头顶开王嘉尔的嘴，吮起他甜得像果冻一般的唇珠，尝尽他的美好滋味，“你太紧了......”

王嘉尔不记得他昏过去多少次，只知道即便是痛得错觉自己要死了，也没有想过叫主人停一停。那晚他们做了两次，段宜恩压着小狗的腰从后面进入他的时候，低下头就能看见他们交合的位置，乳白色的精液夹杂着丝丝鲜红的处子血，混着大量透明的淫水不断从那窄小紧致的女穴里涌出。

到第二天，段宜恩才后悔起来，想不该控制不住这点欲望，生生就把王嘉尔搞病在床上。王嘉尔发了两天的高烧，话都说不利索，只知道索吻。浑浑噩噩在主人怀里过了两天，完全清醒过来的第一件事就是告诉主人，很舒服，不痛的。

“嘉嘉好喜欢，喜欢主人，喜欢主人对我做任何事。”

主人心疼地揉揉王嘉尔肉嘟嘟天真的小脸，吻上他的额头。

“以后再也不会让你痛了。”

也是因为他毫无保留的信任和爱，让他今后所有任性和无理取闹都得到了段宜恩轻易的原谅。


End file.
